Medovsky's residence
__FORCETOC__ :“To afford a place like this in London, you got to be good at something". :- Nicole Collard about residence Medovsky's residence is owned by Roman Medovsky and is located on Duchy Street, London, England. Shears works here as a gardener and takes cares that no intruders cross the main entrance without an appointment. Broken Sword 5: The Serpent's Curse George Stobbart learns about Medovsky’s address by speaking to the owner of Waterloo Motors garage where Henri’s killer bought his helmet. If Medovsky owns Vera Security as stated in the letter found in their offices and taking into account that a scooter similar to the one the burglar used to escape from Le Lézard Bleu Art Gallery was found there too, it means that he must know the killer. If they manage to get to the killer, they will get to Medovsky too. It seems that both, the killer and Medovsky, are working together to claim an insurance scam involving the “La Maledicció”’s theft. After Nicole Collard manages to empathize with Shears and share their love for topiaries to another new level of comprehension, she is able to convince him that speaking to Medovsky is of great importance. They pretend to be from the Insurance Company and some information concerning the stolen painting will be necessary to begin the process of insurance. This convincing story makes Shears talk to his boss and let them both in. After a few seconds of conversation, Wilfred Hobbs appears in the main entrance asking for Medovsky who is not very pleased of his presence but goes talk to him nevertheless. This gives George and Nico the opportunity to search the place without any disturbance. While Nico tries to hear Medovsky’s conversation through the window, George investigates the surroundings. The main room has an elegant air and first class details where an impressive library is the main attraction, it features many management books, leather-bound classics and Russian Novels. Two paintings stand out on the scenery, one is a Russian privatization voucher and the other happens to be a photography of Medovsky and Colonel Muammar Gaddafi in Libya. There is an inlaid box studded with gems situated on the nearest table that surprisingly holds Romanov’s cigarettes. A Russian brand that was also spotted on Vera Security. Another clue that ties Medovsky with the company in addition to a letter found in their back office. The box also contains a key to Medovsky’s office. Once inside the office, it is clearly seen that he is very fond of beautiful and expensive paintings. Stands out an antique desk carved with Cyrillic inscriptions specially made for a very powerful man. It encloses an interesting secret which consists in pressing the letters seen in one side of the desk in a specific order to reveal a small drawer. Along with other documents that are not of use for the case, George finds three files that catch his eye. First, a letter from a man called Genhen that owns the company “Wolfram” and wants to purchase “La Maledicció” from Medovsky offering way over the asking price. Second, a lease for Vera Security is found too, which makes a substantial connection between Medovsky and the company in charge of taking care of the security for the exhibition in Le Lézard Bleu where the painting was stolen. Third but not less important, Shears’ expenses which prove that he coincidentally was near the same place and time where the robbery took place. Not only that but the fact that he bought a helmet from Waterloo Motors seen in the CCTV in Henri’s Office and ordered pizza after that seals the deal. He is Henri’s killer, and the one who stole “La Maledicció”. Trivia *Some of the books included in Medovsky’s library are: 'The Seven Secrets of Leadership' -2009. 'The Business Bonaparte' - 1983. 'Office Eagle or Management Mouse?' - 1998. As regards to Russian novels, Medovsky is clearly a big Tolstoy fan. *Shears’ expenses reads: Waterloo Motors, One Helmet. Madam Le Treq's, Hotel Britannique. Pizza. *Hobbs' Studio's address is found inside a cabinet in the main room. *For serving for Chechnya, Medovsky has been awarded with two medals. *He owns the first edition of “War and peace” edited in 1869. *After leaving the residence, George keeps an antique coin he finds above a cabinet. He later gifts it to Adam , Nico’s neighbor. Probably because he feels guilt due to the fact that Adam’s apartment has just been trashed. Later in the story, George learns that the coin is in fact very valuable. Its market price is one hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Sure one can do a lot of redecorating with that! *The original paintings featured in Medovsky's Office can be seen in our Flickr account along with their respective authors. Gallery london.png|Outside view of the residence medovsky 3.png|Inside the residence. Roman Medovsky, George and Nico medovsky 8.png|Medovsky's office medovsky 9.png|Antique desk which holds a secret drawer Category:Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse Category:London, England Category:Medovsky's Residence Category:Location Category:Places of interest